Attack of the Clones: Dark Night's involvement
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: Some of Dark Night's deepest feelings and fears are reveled and her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…

Dark Night had heard news of Padme's attempted assassination. She and some members of the Jedi council headed out to meet the Senator in Chancellor Palpatine's office. When the Jedi Masters were talking to the Chancellor, Dark Night was off in a back corner standing there casually listening to the conversation.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Chancellor Palpatine stated.

"If they do break away…" Master Windu begun but was cut off by Palpatine. "I will not let this republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail."

"If they do, you must realize that there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're Keepers of the Peace, not soldiers." Master Windu stated.

"Master Yoda... do you think it will really come to war?" Palpatine turned to ask.

Master Yoda thinks then responds. "The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is."

Someone alerts the Chancellor on the Loyalists party standing outside. He tells the person to send them in and as the party walks in, Dark Night sees Padme in the group.

"Senator Amidala… Your Tragedy on the landing platform… Terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart." Master Yoda stated.

"Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?" Padme asked.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Windu said.

"I think Count Dooku is behind it." Padme said.

"He's a political idealist, not a murderer." Mundi said.

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone... it's not in his character." Mace added.

"But, for certain Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda added.

"Master Jedi… may I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine asked.

"Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Bail Organa asked concerned.

"Chancellor, if I may comment I do not believe…" Padme begun.

"…the situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security may be disruptive for you. But, perhaps, someone you're familiar with. An old friend, like… Master Kenobi or Dark Night." Chancellor Palpatine suggested looking towards Dark Night.

Dark Night, realizing she was brought into the conversation, stated "Oh! I wasn't going to give her a choice. I had already taken it upon myself to protect her." Padme shot Dark Night a glare then Master Windu spoke.

"That's possible. Obi-Wan's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Do it for me, milady, please. The thought of losing you… is unbearable." Palpatine said.

"I'll have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, milady." Master Windu said not giving her a chance to reply.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Padme said.

After the conversation the Jedi and Senators leave the room with only the Chancellor and Dark Night remaining. The Chancellor walked over to speak with her before she left as well.

"I do hope she will be fine." The Chancellor said.

Dark Night turned to face the Chancellor, "Your Excellency, I must admit that I sense she is in grave danger."

The Chancellor wore a face of surprise. "I know you will protect her with your life." The Chancellor finally said calmly. Dark Night nodded then walked out. Dark Night quickly raced over to the Senator's temporary home to ensure she would be safe on her way home. During Dark Night's check, Obi-Wan and Anakin had already gone in to the building and begun speaking with her. When Dark Night finally walked in she heard Obi-Wan say "Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you."

"I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit to." Typho stated.

"Of course she won't! She's too stubborn." Dark Night announced to everyone as she walked in along with yet another glare coming from Padme.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me." Padme said. "We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-Wan said.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme. I promise you." Anakin said and Dark Night eye rolled and muttered "Here we go again" under her breath.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Obi-Wan continued.

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Anakin said.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead." Obi-Wan said and Dark night walked out of the room not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. When Dark Night walked into the next room she found Dorme unpacking Padme's things.

"Would you like my help Dorme?" Dark Night asked walking over to her.

"Oh no. It's fine. But it is wonderful to see you again Dark Night." Dorme said.

"And you." Dark Night said remembering the last time they had seen each other.

"I know Typho and I are feeling much better knowing you're here." Dorme added before Dark Night walked out of the room. "You know her better than either of us." Dark Night only smiled and watched and Padme walked past her to her bedroom.

Typho had just finished speaking to Obi-Wan and Anakin and headed in to speak with Dark Night.

"Don't worry, I've checked your security." Dark Night said. "It's top notch." She added making two okay symbols with her hands like a child and smiling. Typho smile with a slight giggle as to how childish Dark Night could act. Dorme also giggle a little. Dark Night then went to speak with

Anakin who were also going to be patrolling the same floor as she was.

"Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way. Any activity up here?" Obi-Wan said coming into the room.

"Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Anakin said.

"It's the only thing we can do as of now." Dark Night said.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." Anakin said.

"No kidding." Dark Night added folding her arms.

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan asked. The conversation continued but Dark Night had tuned them out and was focusing on what was going on in the out world surrounding the room of the Senator. As Dark Night was listening through the force, her ears picked up on the troubles Anakin was having for getting some class, similar to her past problems of nightmares. As the two continue to talk ,Dark Night senses odd creatures outside of the senator's room. She turns to Obi-Wan and Anakin who are arguing about the Chancellor to try to get their attention. Finally Obi-Wan and Anakin sense the same thing. The three of them rush into the room. Anakin takes care of the poison worms sent to kill Padme while Obi-Wan gets the bright idea to jump out the window on the the droid that sent in the worms. Anakin tells Padme to stay there and then runs out of the room as Dorme and the rest of security comes into the room running.

"Don't they know that it's better to watch after you instead of rush out?" Dark Night asked sitting down on the bed to check on Padme.

"Typho can look after me, besides I would prefer you to catch the assassin." Padme stated with Dorme's and Typho's approving glaces.

"I can handle things here. You go take care of the problem." Typho said. Dark Night nods and rushes out of the room. Once she is out of the building she reaches out to the force to find the assassin. As she reaches deeply into the force, she sees more then she would like. The force does point her to a cantina down in the lower levels and she runs in that direction. Once Dark Night reaches the Cantina she sees Anakin fall off of a speeder,near the ground. A few seconds later, The assassin crash-lands and runs into a club. Anakin follows her, and meets up with Obi-Wan and Dark Night at the entrance.

"Anakin!"

"She went into the club, Master!" Anakin responded and the two had a conversation leaving Dark Night out.

"Patience. Use the Force. Think."

"Sorry, Master."

"He went in there to hide, not to run."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan hands Anakin his lightsaber back. "Next time, try not to lose it."

"I'll try, Master."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?"

Dark Night mumbles, "Because he will be."

"Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father."

"Then why don't you listen to me?"

"I am trying."

"Don't you know that children never listen." Dark Night said aloud walking in ahead of them. Obi-Wan surveys the crowd looking for the assassin.

"Do you see him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think that he is a she. And I think that she is a Changeling." Anakin replied.

"I'm good with the magical types." Dark Night joked walking into the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"To look around of course." Dark Night replied as she walked away from them. She focused her senses on to finding the changeling. As she was attempting to to focus her thoughts began to wander back to what she had seen earlier. Was her brother really on Coruscant? If so she had to find him. But before she could continue her thought she heard Obi-Wan ignite his saber. By the time she saw what was going on Anakin was telling the crowd that it was Jedi business. She Ran out of the club to meet up with Anakin and Obi-Wan. They set Zam down on the sidewalk and begin to interrogate her.

"Do you know who it was that you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mmph… It was a senator from Naboo." Zam said weakly Dark Night was standing up behind Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"And who hired you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was just a job." Zam replied

"Who hired you? Tell us." Anakin asked kindly at first them became more forceful. "Tell us now!"

"It was a bounty hunter called…" But before she could finish a dart flies out of the air and hits her in the neck. Obi-Wan and Dark Night look up and see a person hovering on a jetpack a ways above them, clad in blue and gray armor. He flies away a second later. Her skin begins to shift color and form to a rough green and an inhuman texture and shape. Zam says something in a strange language, and her head falls back. She is dead. Obi-Wan picks up the dart and inspects it. After seeing the man felt a presence she hadn't felt since she lived on Naboo sixteen years ago. Everything else around her went silent as she began to feel paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Night checks up on Padme then heads to the Jedi Council Chamber to hear the next assignments on the protection of Padme. She, Obi-Wan, and Anakin all stand before the council.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Master Yoda said.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Mace added.

"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." Obi-Wan asked.

"Handle that, your Padawan will." Yoda said.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Windu said.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Anakin responded.

"Until caught, this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Yoda said.

"Anakin, go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Mace said. " Dark Night I think you would do better with helping both Anakin and Obi-Wan, if your up to the challenge?" Master Windu said towards the somewhat distracted Dark Night.

"I accept. I'm sure Padme will see reason." Dark Night added. The meeting was dismissed and Dark Night requested to speak with Master Yoda. The two head off into Master Yoda's chamber to speak.

"On your mind, something is?" Master Yoda asked.

"Master…" Dark Night started while taking her hood off. Master Yoda had known her true identity for quite sometime now. "I'm quite certain I saw my older brother on Coruscant. I believe he is the bounty hunter." Dark Night said.

"Hmmm…. Frightens you this does?" Master Yoda asked.

"Worries me, Master. I've seen things through the force… things I would much rather not speak of right now."

"Trust in the force, guide you it will."

"Thank you, Master." Dark Night said standing up and placing her hood over her head once again. She bowed to him and said. "I must be going now." And she walks out. She finds Obi-Wan in the hall with Master Windu, "Let me know if you need help." Dark Night told him.

"As soon as I have a break through I'll let you know." Obi-Wan said.

"Are you heading to Naboo?" Master Windu asked.

"Queen Jamillia has requested I stay on Naboo for a short time to make sure the Senator is very much safe." Dark Night replied.

"Very well then." Mace replies. "Get on your way."

Dark Night leaves the temple to meet up with Anakin and Padme in Padme's apartment. When she arrives Dorme is the one to greet her.

"Dark Night!" Dorme hugs her. Padme, with her bags ready, walks in to the room. "Dark Night, you can't go dressed like that." She said. Dorme looked down at what Dark Night was wearing.

"Speaking of which, Dark Night, Queen Azara has sent some clothes for you to wear on the way there." Dorme said.

"Azara?" Dark Night questioned.

"Yes, she said that she had them made for you a few years ago." Dorme said.

"I had no idea you knew Queen Azara of Daxan-Beta." Dark Night said.

"She has been very interested in meeting the Senator for a while now. But, I have indeed met her, when Sabe went representing Padme." Dorme said.

"That explains it." Dark Night said.

"Come with me… lets get you dressed." Dorme said leading Dark Night into her room. Dorme pulled out the dresses out of her closet. But before she laid them all out, Dark Night pulled out the royal blue dress at the bottom of the pile. "I'll wear this one." She said.

"I thought you might want that one." Dorme said. Dark Night went to change and when she came out of Dorme's room Padme and Anakin were ready to go. Dark was only bringing the one dress and her Jedi garments and robe. Dark Night had hidden her lightsabers in her boots and was ready to go. The three, including R2 and Date all board a transport bus. **  
**"Be safe, m'lady." Typho says.

"She will be. Dark Night adds before Padme says anything.  
"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme... the threat's on you two now." Padme says. "He'll be safe with me." Dorme adds. They laugh, and Padme embraces her faithful handmaiden.

"You'll be fine." Padme said to Dorme. **  
**"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realise I'm not you?" Dorme says worried.  
"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how grown up he is." Padme says.

"Oh no!" Dark Night says sarcastically as Obi-Wan pulls Anakin aside and says something.  
"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time." Obi-Wan said notioning to Dark Night. **  
**"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Padme said. **  
**"Time to go." Anakin says. **  
**"I know." Padme says.

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said.  
Dark Night nods and Anakin says, "May the Force be with you, Master." They head off toward the giant Starfreighter. **  
**"Suddenly, I'm afraid…" Padme says.

"I'm kinda scared too. This is my first assignment on my own." Anakin admits.  
"My gosh you two are so lost without everyone else." Dark Night states. **  
**"There's nothing to worry about...we have Artoo and Dark Night with us." Padme says and the two laugh.

"I don't find that funny." Dark Night says. They all get onto the star ship and their trip starts. It around an hour before Dark Night finds the trip very tiring. She is sitting across from Anakin and Padme and has Date next to her. Usually, Dark Night meditates in times like this, but she ended up falling asleep instead. She had fallen asleep with her arms on top of Date's head and her head rest on her arms. As Dark Night is sleeping Anakin is as well, but he wakes up before her.

" _Why would you keep this from me?!" Dark Night found herself back in her old home on Naboo, yelling at her mother. "He was of no use to me." Her mother replied. "And neither are you!" Dark Night's eyes widen as the house began to crumble. When the house had crumbled, Dark Night was now standing in an arena on a desert planet. There she saw her brother, much older in mandalorian armor, firing at Master Windu. Knowing what comes next, she tried to move but couldn't as she watched Mace send his purple blade through her brother's Chest. "JANGO!" Dark Night yelled out in terror at what had occured. Even with this occurrence she still couldn't move. Then she sensed a familiar presence behind her. "I planed this. I've set this up." The voice was Malik's voice. He stood right behind her and was talking into her ear. Dark Night's eyes widened as he continued. "I will bring you pain. I will use your weakness and destroy you." Malik spoke maliciously. "You already brought pain to me… When I lost you." Dark Night replied. Malik, standing behind her, steps back in shock at what he heard. Dark Night realized this was no longer just a dream, she was in tune with the force, still searching for answers still wanting to help. Her brother dying, a vision, but speaking with Malik…. She was actually speak to him through the force. Her fallen apprentice, the one who haunts her, who she can't forget. She was finally able to move once Malik had stepped back. She turned to face him, to actually see him. "I failed you…. You were like a son to me…. And I failed you." Dark Night said stepping towards him in the arena. "I will never let that happen again." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will never forget the lesson you taught me." Dark Night saw tears forming in Malik's eyes as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry… I should've never left…." Malik said crying into Dark Night's shoulder. She hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry…." She said quietly._

Dark Night woke up realizing they were at Naboo.

"I hope your droid doesn't mind drool." Padme said teasingly.

"I didn't drool." Dark Night stated defensively with Date whistling in agreement. "See." Dark Night said using Date as backup.

The three of them and the two droids left the ship and headed towards the Capital City. Anakin and Padme begin a conversation with each other but Dark Night ignores their conversation and instead talks to Date who whistles questions and answers.

"No I didn't live in Theed." Dark Night said. Date makes a series of beeps and whistles.

"I lived out on the hills. Or at least a set of them." Dark Night responded. Date whistles.

"The house is probably ashes now. No one has been there for fourteen years." Dark Night responds. Once this happens the two continue the walk in silence. Once the reach the Palace the group heads in to speak with Queen Jamillia is seated on the throne, flanked by Sio Bibble and a couple of advisors. Four Handmaids stand close by, and guards are at the doors. **  
**"We've been worried about you. I'm so glad you're safe, Padme." Jamillia said taking Padme's hand. "It is also good to see you again Dark Night" Dark Night nods. **  
**"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote." Padme stated. **  
**"Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made." Bibble stated. **  
**"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" The Queen asks. **  
**"About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war." Padme said. **  
**"It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!" Bibble exclaimed.

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" The Queen asked. **  
**"Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help." Padme said. **  
**"The armies of commerce! Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?" The Queen asked worried.  
"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Padme said.  
"It's outrageous! After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money mongers control everything?" Bibble asked.  
"Remember, Counsellor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction." The Queen added.

"There are rumours, Your Highness, that the Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered." Padme stated.

"The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate. It would be to be too dangerous for the economy, we were told."Anakin said. **  
**"We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." The Queen said.  
"Let's pray that day never come." Padme said.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." The Queen said.

Sio Bibble then asked Anakin his out look but Padme interrupts and Dark Night waits for the right moment to interject. Padme states how she knows Naboo better than Anakin, making Anakin feel ignored, then Dark Night interjects.

"With all due respect Padme… I will not be here long but I can assure you that there is still a high possibility of another attempted assassination."

"What makes you think that?!" Padme questions rudely.

The Queen and Sio Bibble give their full attention the Dark Night.

"Go on my dear." The Queen said.

"If the bounty hunter is who I think it is… Then he lived on Naboo in his early life and knows the way around here pretty well." Dark Night explains. The Queen and Sio Bibble looked concern and Padme realized Dark Night thinks that the bounty hunter after her is very well Dark Night's older brother.

"But she is right. The Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain." Sio Bibble stated. **  
**"Perfect. It's settled then. Dark Night, please before you leave make sure she is safe." The Queen requested. Anakin glares at Padme. Then Queen Jamillia gets up, and they all start to leave. "Padmé, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave... your family's very worried about you." Once the Queen states this Padme looks worried. As they walk off Jamillia pulls Dark Night aside to speak with her.

"My Dear, I must tell you, because everytime you come I forget, but your older sister lives right outside of Theed. She came back from Dathomir _thirteen_ years ago looking for you but she couldn't find you. When Sabe told her that you had gone off the become a Jedi she was relieved and hoped that we would relay the message of her wishing to see you again." The Queen said.

"Thank you your Highness I will do what I can to see her but protecting the Senator is my first priority." Dark Night says then walks off following her droid Date.


	3. Chapter 3

The group finally reaches Padme's home. Dark Night ignores the small conversation Anakin and Padme have. Then Padme's nieces run out and Padme introduces them the Anakin and the group continues inside. Sola, Padme's beautiful older sister, comes in from the kitchen carrying a big bowl of food. Sola puts the bowl down on the table, where Anakin, Padme, Dark Night, and Ruwee Naberrie are coming into the room. **  
**"Anakin, this is my sister, Sola." Padme said. **  
**"Hello, Anakin." Sola said with a smile. **  
**"Hello." Anakin says.

"Dark Night!" Sola said walking over to hug her.

"Hello Sola." Dark Night said.

Sola sits, as Jobal Naberrie comes in with a heaped bowl of steaming food. **  
**"You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." Jobal said setting down the bowl. **  
**"A little." Anakin said. **  
**"He's being polite, Mom. We're starving." Padme says.  
"You came to the right place at the right time. Sit down, son." Ruwee stated.  
Jobal notices Dark Night in the room next to Sola and rushes over to see her. "Dark Nights it's been so long since I last saw you. You are so grown up and no long that little girl getting into trouble." Jobal said hugging Dark Night.

"Mom, she never got into trouble when she was little." Padme said.

"That is a huge lie!" Dark Night exclaimed. "I did many things when I was younger."

"Either way it is still wonderful to see you again." Jobal said.

Everyone sits and starts passing food.  
"Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried." Jobal said. Padme gives Jobal a dirty look and Ruwee smiles as he watches.

"At least your parents worry about you." Dark Night stated towards Padme.

"Oh! Dark Night you know you're a part of this family." Sola stated.

"Dear…" Ruwee started. **  
**"I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's done." Jobal said. **  
**"Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" Sola said.  
"Sola! He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me." Padme said.

"Well Dark Night could have easily done that." Sola said. **  
**"A bodyguard?! Oh, Padme! They didn't tell us it was that serious!" Jobal said.

"It's not, Mom, I promise. Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" Padme said. "He grew up."

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!" Jobal said. **  
**"Mom, I'm not in any danger." Padme said.  
"Is she?" Ruwee directed the question at the two Jedi. **  
**"Yes... I'm afraid she is." Anakin said.  
"But not much." Padme added quickly and ended that conversation.

"So, tell me Dark Night, how is your family?" Jobal asked. The question made Dark Night a little uncomfortable. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure my answer will be one you wish to hear." Dark Night replied.

"Nonsense." Jobal stated, with everyone at the table all of a sudden looking at Dark Night.

"I only know a little bit about how my older sister is doing and I think I know where my older brother is. And I have know idea where in the galaxy the rest of my siblings are." Dark Night said and everyone stayed silent for the rest of dinner.

After dinner Padme, Sola, Dark Night, and Jobal are clearing the table. **  
**"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asked.

"What's there to talk about? He's just a boy." Padme said.  
"A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sola asked. **  
**"Sola! stop it!" Padme demanded. **  
**"It's obvious he has feelings for you. Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?" **  
**"I'm not your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are friends... our relationship is strictly professional. Mom, would you tell her to stop it?" Padme said.  
"Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to." Sola said. **  
**"Cut it out." Padme said. **  
**"Sola's just concerned... we all are." Jobal said. **  
**"Oh, Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important." Padme said. **  
**"You've done your service, Padmé. It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much!" Jobal said.

"Padme just has a kind heart." Dark Night said. Jobal and Sola both turn realizing Dark Night was in the room.

"Haven't you have enough of these types of things?" Jobal asked.

"Let me see… Have I had enough? Um…. no, I enjoy these kind of things." Dark Night. Sola laughs at this and the conversation ends.

Date comes rushing in with a message from Obi-Wan. "What is it?" Dark Night asked her droid as she came into the kitchen. Date makes a series of beeps and whistles telling Dark Night that Obi-Wan has sent the coordinates to the planet in which they are to meet at. Dark Night excuses herself and heads to the palace, regretting that she didn't bring her starfighter, to 'borrow' a fighter from Naboo. When the two reach the palace Dark Night requests to use one of the fighters for her mission.

"Of course! Take whichever one you would like, Dark Night." The Queen said as they entered that hanger. Date rushes forward to find the fighter that is in place of the one she was in during the battle of Naboo.

"This one?" Dark Night asked her droid as she approached it. "I thought yours was destroyed."

Date whistles and beeps and Dark Night replies. "Alright, alright, we'll take it." Dark Night goes off to change back into her Jedi garments and comes back, jumping into the starfighter and heads off the the planet Kamino.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dark Night reaches Kamino she sees Obi-Wan lands his starfighter. She lands hers near his and the both of them jump out of their fighters into the pouring rain. Date also gets out to follow them.

"I see you've taken on the Nubian way." Obi-Wan said jokingly.

"Of course I have! I'm from Naboo." Dark Night responded playfully.

The two and Date go into the facility to speak with who ever lives there.

Obi-Wan pushes the soaking hood from his face. As they enter they are greeted by a tall white creature. **  
**"Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi." The creature said.  
Obi-Wan wipes the rain from his face and blinks in surprise at a tall, pasty-white alien named Taun We. He has large, almond shaped eyes. **  
**"Everything is ready. The Prime Minister expects you." Taun We continued.

"I'm expected?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Apparently." Dark Night whispered. **  
**"Of course! He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" Taun We said heading down the corridor. Obi-Wan masks his surprise as they move away along the corridor following cautiously. They walk down for a little while then come to a door. The door slides open. All of them enter and cross to where Lama Su rises, smiling, from behind his desk, which, like all the furniture on Kamino, seems made out of pure light.

"Are they trying to make themselves seem so pure?" Dark Night whispered to Obi-Wan realizing to whole place is brightly lit. **  
**"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi…" Taun We started. **  
**"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said with Dark Night remaining silent. **  
**"Please…" Lama Su said.  
Lama Su indicates a chair and Obi-Wan sits. Taun We and Dark Night hover with Date next to Dark Night. The room is bathed in brilliant white light. **  
**"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Lama Su said. **  
**"You make me feel most welcome." Obi-Wan stated. **  
**"And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way." Su continued.  
"That is... good news." Obi-Wan said improvising. **  
**"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?" Su stated. **  
**"I'm sorry Master - ?" Obi-Wan was confused by the name. Dark Night recognized this name and was very concerned. " _Master Sifo-Dyas…."_ She said in her head. **  
**"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Su stated once again. **  
**"Oh, yes. Sifo-Dyas." Obi-Wan said the name once again.  
"You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Su said while standing up. **  
**"That's why I'm here." Obi-Wan said also standing up.  
Obi-Wan, Dark Night, Date, Lama Su and Taun We come out onto a balcony. Below is a huge parade ground. The rain and wind are brutal. Thousands of Clone Troopers, faces covered by helmets, are marching and drilling in formations of several hundred. Dark Night allows her face to show awe as her droid decides to record the moment.  
"Magnificent, aren't they?" Su asks beaming. Obi-Wan nods slowly. **  
**Lama Su conducts Obi-Wan and Dark Night through a large eating area. Taun We follows as they walk by hundreds of Clones who look exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black. They are seated at tables, eating. Dark Night examines their faces and realize that they all look similar to her brother. **  
**"We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question." Su stated. **  
**"Who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asked the question on both of their minds. **  
**"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself." Su said.

" _Jango…. He was on Coruscant…."_ Dark Night spoke to herself once again. **  
**"Where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-Wan asked. This made Dark Night egar. If Jango was here then she want to see him for herself. She want to be able to talk to him. **  
**"Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases." Su stated. The tour continues through a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which Clones are climbing. Once in the tube, the Clone goes to sleep. **  
**"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing... an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?" Su said. **  
**"Unaltered?" Obi-Wan asked. **  
**"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration…" Su said. **  
**"I would like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan said.

"As would I." Dark Night spoke for the first time since entering the place. **  
**"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Taun We states then bows and leaves. **  
**The tour continues through a classroom filled with identical young boy Clones. **  
**"You mentioned growth acceleration…" Obi-Wan said. **  
**"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-dyas first placed the order,and they're already mature…" Su stated.  
Obi-Wan looks at the boy clones.

"And these?" Obi-Wan asked. **  
**"About five years ago." Su said. **  
**They enter a space filled with great racks of glass spheres, which are filled with fluid in which embryos are suspended. **  
**"They're immensely superior to droids, capable of independent thought and action." Su said. **  
**"Very impressive." Obi-Wan said. **  
**"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Su said. Obi-Wan gazes at the nearest embryos.  
"Tell me, prime minister, when my Master Sifo-dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for... himself... or?" Obi-Wan was cut off. **  
**"Himself? Of course not. This army is for the Republic?"  
"The Republic?" **  
**"We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his secessionist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Republic." The tour ends and Taun We comes back. **  
**Taun We shows Obi-Wan and Dark Night into their room. **  
**I have arranged for you to meet Jango Fett in the morning. Sleep well.  
Taun We goes. The door slides closed behind him. Obi-Wan looks around, then moves swiftly to check the room over. Finally, satisfied, he takes out his comlink. **  
**"Arfour, Arfour…"

R4 beeps. **  
**"Arfour, relay this, 'scramble code five,' to Coruscant: care of 'the old folks home.'

R4 sends the message and Dark Night speaks again.

"I'm still confused as to how Sifo-Dyas was able to do this and leave no trace of it."

"That confuses me as well." Obi-Wan replied.

Early the next morning Obi-Wan and Dark Night contact Yoda and Master Windu. **  
**"...I've never heard of a Jedi called Sifo-Dyas, have you, Master?" Obi-Wan said **  
**"No. Whoever placed that order was not a Jedi, I can assure you." Mace said lying not wanting to interfere with mission at hand. Dark Night could tell something was off with Mace but didn't bring it up. **  
**"I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for." Obi-Wan said.

"I can second that." Dark Night added. **  
**"Who he is working for... discover that, you must." Yoda stated. **  
**"I will, Master, and I will also find out more about this clone army... May The Force be with you." But before the Masters could hear that the hologram switched off.

"Well I guess we're off to meet this Jango Fett." Dark Night said, trying to hide her anxiety.  
"Are you fine?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm… Well… if this bounty hunter is who I think it is….then… I'm just worried." Dark Night tried to respond. The two walk back in and Date meets them at the door.

Taun We leads them to the door of Jango Fett's apartment. He waves his hand, and a muted bell rings. As they wait, Obi-Wan notes the door lock entry mechanism. Then the door opens, and a ten-year-old boy, Boba Fett, looks at them. He is identical to the boys in the classroom. **  
**"Boba, is your father here?" We asked. There is a brief pause, then Boba nods. "May we see him?" We continued **  
**"Sure." Boba answered.  
Another brief pause, then Boba steps aside, and Taun We and the Jedi go through **  
**Obi-Wan, Dark Night, Date, Taun We, and Boba enter the apartment. Obi-Wan looks around the room. **  
**"Dad! Taun We's here!" Boba yelled. Jango Fett comes in from the bedroom. He wears a jumpsuit. He is unshaven and mean looking, his face pitted with scars of old wounds. There are a couple of weird tattoos on his muscular forearms. He eyes Obi-Wan with suspicion. Dark Night felt the same presence from Coruscant and Jango seemed to to notice her yet. **  
**"Welcome back, Jango. Was your trip productive?" We asked. **  
**"Fairly." Jango responded not realizing the female Jedi in the room still. Obi-Wan and Jango size each other up. Boba studies both of them and Dark Night just rolls her eyes. **  
**"This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress." We said. **  
**"That right?" Jango asked. Jango's eyes fix Obi-Wan coldly. **  
**"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-Wan said. **  
**"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." Jango said. **  
**"Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ha!" Dark Night blurted out by accident. Jango realizes her and when he does he recognizes her, but he doesn't say anything. Obi-Wan eyes the half-open bedroom door, through which a couple of pieces of body armour can be seen on the floor. Jango registers Obi-Wan's look. He moves in front of him, blocking the view.  
"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked. **  
**"Once or twice." Jango said and the two continue without interruption.

"Recently?"  
"Possibly…" **  
**"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" **  
**"Boba, close the door."  
Boba moves to close the bedroom door. Jango smiles thinly at Obi-Wan.  
"Master who?" **  
**"Sifo-Dyas. Isn't he the Jedi who hired you for this job?" **  
**"Never heard of him. I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." **  
**"No? I thought…" **  
**"Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him. And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested." **  
**"Curious…" **  
**"Do you like your army?" **  
**"It seems to me it's your army being that they are all clones of you."  
"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." **  
**"I look forward to seeing them in action. Thank you for your time, Jango." **  
**"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi."

Obi-Wan, Dark Night and Taun We go out. The door slides closed. Jango turns to his son. He is deep in thought.

The waves crash against the water city as the storm continues. Light suddenly streams from the base of a landing platform as a door slides open. **  
**Obi-Wan and Dark Night stands with Lama Su and Taun We just inside the open door. **  
**"Tell your Council the first battalions are ready. And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them." Su said. **  
**"I won't forget." Obi-Wan said. **  
**Obi-Wan comes out from the tower into the driving ran. The door closes behind him. He pulls his robe around him and stands braced against the gale. Below, a huge wave crashes against the stilts. Spray flies high and whips across the platform where Obi-Wan is standing. He walks over to his Starfighter, looks to see if anyone is watching, then turns and goes back to the door.

"I guess I'll stay here." Dark Night yells and stays there waiting.

Dark Night waits until she hears a young boy scream 'Dad!' Dark Night runs to the edge of the landing pad she was on to see a landing pad to the left of the landing pad. She turned around to see how much room she had to get a running start. During her time of thinking and attempting to act Obi-Wan is taking on Jango Fett by himself. Date comes up and whistles and beeps to indicate that she could go over instead.

"No stay with the ship!" Dark Night ordered. Dark Night walked back as far as she could and then started to run towards the end of the landing pad. Right before the end she jumped and barley made it to the other landing pad. Dark Night was on the very edge of the landing pad dangling over the rough seas below. She managed to muster enough strength to pull herself up and onto the landing pad. When she reached the landing pad she found Obi-Wan and Jango grappling and fighting, punching, kicking, grabbing hold, and throwing each other around. When Jango rockets in to the air, Obi-Wan is knocked off the pad and he grapples desperately for a handhold on the slick surface. Jango rockets down to kick at him. Obi-Wan hauls himself up. Jango zooms to the far side of the platform. Obi-Wan pulls a part of the structure loose. It hits Jango, who loses his balance, teetering on the edge. Obi-Wan charges actress, dives, and grabs hold of Jango just as he falls over the edge.

"Should I do anything or just stand here?" Dark Night asked aloud and with no response started towards the two men but before she could reach there Boba, inside the ship, began to fire at her. She pulled her sabers out to deflect the blaster bolts for a bit. Jango rockets up to the landing platform, where he drops down beside his ship. Dark Night looks at him and he returns the look through his helmet and continues on to his ship to take off. Jango Fett's ship lifts off from the platform and heads up into the lowering sky. It disappears. Lightning flashes. Rain lashes the tower and streams across the surface of the platform, to where Obi-Wan pulls himself back onto the platform and Dark Night rushes to help him.

"I think we should follow them." Dark Night said helping Obi-Wan to his feet.

"I couldn't agree more." The two head back to their starfighters and head after Jango Fett.  
The ship goes into a power-climb. A great space dogfight ensues between Obi-Wan, Dark Night and Jango.


	5. Chapter 5

After the battle between the ships, Jango Fett's ship emerges from the asteroid belt and heads down toward the planet of Geonosis. Dark Night and Obi-Wan fooled him by landing on an asteroid and waiting for a moment because Obi-Wan had thrown a tracker onto his ship. When the two land their ships in the landing area, they both get out and begin their search for the bounty hunter. They find a trail and both agree to follow it. Obi-Wan continues ahead of her as she slows down to speak with her droid.

"Date I will need you to take these." Dark Night says as she hands her lightsabers to her droid. Date makes whistles and beeps questioning why she would give her saber to her.

"I have a bad feeling…. I just want to make sure I have a backup plan." Dark Night explains. Date takes the sabers and stores them for when Dark Night will need them. The two then run to catch up with Obi-Wan.

Along their journey, Dark Night and Obi-Wan find out that the Separatist have the trade Federation giving them a droid army and immediately head to tell the Council. Obi-Wan sends a message to the council in his ship as Dark Night awaits him outside. Dark Night stood outside awiting and being very bored it was taking him a while but she knew why, he was probably being questioned about what was going on. Obi-Wan comes out and the two head off to investigate the situation. They wander into what seems to be the main building of the factory, but while their in there they hear people coming down the hall and hide. As the group of people walk by they can see that Dooku is with them and they begin to talk about their new alliance set to destroy the Republic. Dark Night and Obi-Wan both decide to head off and tell the council about this. When they get back to their ships Obi-Wan finds that he can't send a signal too far this time.

"Well this is going to make things difficult." Dark Night said folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll send it to Anakin." R4 beeps telling Obi-Wan that he is on Tatooine.

"What in blazes is he doing there?" Obi-Wan asked aloud. "Send it to him anyway."

Obi-Wan begins to record his message but before he could finish the two are bombarded by droids and Jango Fett.

"...Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... ah...attack... I don't... make it...aaaggghhh!" Was what Obi-Wan said before a Droideka came after him.

Dark Night, not having her sabers, was fighting the best that she could. Allowing the force to surround her and become her weapon and defense. It wasn't until Obi-Wan was disarmed that she lost concentration.

"Now would be the time to use your lightsabers!" Obi-Wan suggested.

Dark Night, standing next to him, reached down for her sabers. She pretending she thought they were there.

"Ummm….. About that…. Yeah I don't have them at the moment." Dark Night said innocently.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As in they're not with me right now." Dark Night explain.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Obi-Wan stated in frustration.

Dark Night turned her attention to Jango Fett and stated, "I guess we surrender." She said holding her hands out ready to be cuffed.

Jango seemed to be confused at first but then took them both into the factory. Jango had Obi-Wan cuffed and place in a containment field. Dark Night, expecting the same thing to happen to her turned to Jango prepared. Only she wasn't going to be placed in one.

"Come with me." Jango said walking out of the room. Dark Night paused then responded.

"Why does Obi-Wan get special treatment?" She responded like a child. Jango turned around to face her and responded. "Because I said so." Dark Night reluctantly agreed to follow. "Fine!" She wined and followed but then turned quickly to Obi-Wan and gave him an 'Okay' symbol with her right hand on the way out. Dark Night followed Jango to a room at the far end the factory, near the actual factory part of the place. Once they were there Jango turned around to face her and took off his helmet. Dark Night did a childish move at first by placing her left elbow on her right wrist and leaning her head against the left hand.

"Well… you don't look like you aged too well." She said in a jokingly manner.

"And you still wear a hood." Jango replied to her.

"You know the last time we saw each other was sixteen years ago." Dark Night said.

"I am fully aware…. So how in the galaxy were you able to convince our stubborn mother to allow you to become a Jedi?"

"Ha! Like I convinced her…. No she left me after attempting to kill me...umm… I think it was three times...I'm not quite sure." Dark Night said. Jango embraced his little sister for the first time in sixteen years.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He said still holding on to her.

"Even you wouldn't be able to stop her... She's just pure evil." The two back away from each other barely.

"I hope you haven't done anything crazy since becoming a Jedi." Jango said sarcastically.

"Yeah… About that, I done so many things, like I've jumped out windows that were stories in the air, jumped across a raging sea…. That one I just did. Played the part of decoy many times, got thrown into a wall, actually I've done that many times…. Should I continue the list?" Dark Night asked realizing Jango looked very concerned for her safety.

"No… no that's fine I don't need to know all your feats."

"Okay, but your lost."

"What about our other siblings?"

"Umm.. well I only know where Ashley is…. But the other three… Well I have no clue as to where in the galaxy they would be…" Dark Night said as Jango noticed intruders in the factory. Jango put his helmet back on as Dark Night turned around to see Padme and Anakin in the factory. Jango flew off to get them and Dark Night followed. As Jango landed in front of the droidekas in surrounding Anakin, who clearly had lost his saber again, and Padme. Dark Night came up behind him.

"Oh come on you can't even follow simple orders!?" Dark Night said now frustrated.

"We came to help Obi-Wan…. Wait why did we come if you're here?" Padme asked.

"It doesn't matter now! We're all prisoners." Dark Night said. Jango was looking back and forth between Dark Night and Padme realizing something that no one else would even know.

"You're coming with me!" Jango said as he directed the two Jedi and Padme to Count Dooku.

As they come in front of Dooku Dark Night just goes ahead and tells him straight up.

"Look just go ahead with your whole you can't protect Padme thing because… I really don't want to hear anymore politics at the moment… so… yeah." Everyone in the room is astounded at the statement Dark Night made.

"Fine… go ahead and get on with the execution." Dooku said. Padme glares at Dark Night for that as they are directed to be taken out into the arena. The three of them are taken to a tunnel where they are loaded up into a cart. As Padme and Anakin have their 'romantic' conversation, Date sneaks up to Dark Night. Date whistles softly.

"Yeah… just go ahead and hand them over. It's like you can read my mind sometimes." Dark Night said taking her sabers from Date and placing them on her belt, hiding them from being seen with her Jedi robe. She tells Date to head off and wait for her signal and then realizes Anakin and Padme kissing.

"Ewww…. You guys now is not the time." Dark Night said as the cart starts to move. The two stop and Dark Night feels like she has to say this iconic line. "Here's where the fun begins!"

As they come to the center, where Obi-Wan was chained to a pole. **  
**"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message." Obi-Wan said. **  
**"I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you." Anakin responded.  
"I'm sure you did it by order of the Senator." Dark Night said sarcastically. **  
**"It looks like you're going a good job so far." Obi-Wan said.  
Their arms are pulled high above their heads, and the cart drives away. Poggle the Lesser, Dooku, Nute Gunray, the Fetts and Dignitaries arrive in the archducal box and take their places. **  
**"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth." One of the dignitaries stated publicly. The crowd roars and cheers. In the box, Poggle the Lesser rises. The crowd becomes quiet. **  
**"Let the executions begin!" Poggle says in his language then the crowd goes wild. **  
**"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin says.

"Really? Because I have a great feeling about this!" Dark Night says the statement so confidently that she even believes her lie. From different gates around the arena, three monsters are driven in. One is a Reek, one is a Nexu, and one is an Acklay. They are driven in by people carrying long spears and riding Orrays. They poke the monsters toward the center, then retire to the perimeter. The monsters toss their heads, looking around, roaring or screeching. Then they catch sight of the group and start moving toward them. **  
**"Take the one the left. I'll take the one on the right." Obi-Wan said. **  
**"What about Padme?" Anakin asked.  
Padme has turned around and is pulling herself up by the chain to the top of the post. Within a moment, she is standing on top of it, trying to pull the chain free. **  
**"It looks like she's already on top of things." Obi-Wan said.

"Well my turn!" Dark Night says as she pulls her turquoise saber towards her.  
The Reek charges at Anakin. He jumps up, and the beast hits the post hard. Anakin lands onto its back, wrapping part of his chain around its horn. The Reek backs off, shaking its head angrily, which tares the chain from the post. Obi-Wan ducks around the post as the Acklay charges. It knocks the post flat, sending Obi-Wan sprawling. The Acklay crunches the post between its claws, freeing the chain. Obi-Wan leaps up and runs towards one of the people who brought out the monsters. The Acklay takes off after him. The Nexu arrives at Padme's post and rears on its hind legs. One top, Padme struggles to tare the chain free. The Nexu roars, displaying wicked, dripping fangs. In the arena, Obi-Wan runs at the guards. The Orray rears up. Obi-Wan grabs the long spear and pole vaults over him. The chasing Acklay smashes into the Orray. It goes down. The person aboard tumbles onto the sand, where he is grabbed by the Acklay and crunched. Anakin's Reek starts to buck. It charges around the arena with Anakin hanging on for dear life. He whirls the free length of chain around his head and casts it into the Reek's mouth. Its jaws clamp hard on the chain. Anakin yanks hard on the chain, turning the Reek, beginning to ride it. The Nexu's claws dig deep into the post. The cat-like creature reaches the top of the post and takes a swipe at Padme. She turns and the claw barely catches her shirt ripping it off, leaving superficial claw marks across her back. She hits the creature with her chain and it backs off down the pole. Then, Padme jumps off the post into the air. She swings around on the chain and whacks the beast hard on the head with both her feet. It tumbles back onto the sand. Dark Night turns on her saber and cuts the chains from her wrist. **  
**"Foul! She can't do that... shoot her or something!" Dark Night heard Nute Gunray say.  
In the arena, Obi-Wan runs out from behind the fallen Orray and throws the spear at the Acklay, hitting it in the neck. It lets out a terrible screech and turns on him. The Nexu springs up and makes to leap up at Padme again. She finally manages to work the chain loose. Anakin comes charging up on the Reek. **  
**"You okay?" Anakin asked.  
"Sure! Well, sort of." Padme said. **  
**"Jump!" Anakin told her.

"Yeah just jump down! That's a genius idea!" Dark Night said coming to the aid of Padme and Anakin.  
The Nexu springs. Padme leaps from the top of the post to land on the Reek in front of Anakin. He hauls her upright. The Reek charges away, around the arena. The Nexu bounds after it. The Reek passes the wounded Acklay. The Nexu smells the blood and turns aside to attack the Acklay. The two monsters fight. The crowd groans and boos. **  
**"This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off." Gunray says from his viewing place.

Dark Night now has both of her sabers in her hand but not ignited, both are closed awaiting to be used. Obi-Wan runs and jumps on the back of the Reek behind Anakin. Across the arena, the Nexu, having chewed up the Acklay, starts to advance toward them. Dark Night ignites her turquoise saber as the Nexu approaches them.

"What are you doing?!" Padme asked with a worried tone.

"My job." Dark Night moves away from the rest of them to draw the creature away from Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin. As she is doing this Dooku sends thousands of battle droids into the arena. Dark Night sees this. "Oh great…" Dark Night says to herself.

The Nexu lunges towards her and she swiftly stabs it in the chest area and it falls to the ground.  
Dark Night senses her brother's presence on the battlefield but can not physically see him. She, along with many other Jedi are taking down the surrounding battle droids and Geonosians. As the Reek stampedes around the arena, it comes towards Dark Night and she quickly jumps out of the way to keep from getting hurt. Among the crowd, Jedi cut down swaths of Geonosians and droids. Dark Night does her best to help out the other Jedi, but is struggling due to the number of Geonosians and droids. The Jedi are being cut down faster than their enemies to where the rest are retreating into the center of the arena. When Dark Night finally finds her brother in the arena, Mace and him are attacking one another. Dark Night, not thinking races to aid her brother but by the time she is even close enough to yell to Mace… It's too late. She watches in horror as her brother's head is severed from his body and the rest of his body falls to the ground.

Dark Night, unable to hear anything else broke out in tears and a loud screech, that most of the people in the arena thought was the Acklay. She fell to her knees crying, as her emotions took over her magic. A surge of magic was released from her and destroyed every droid and Geonosian in a perimeter of ten feet until she gained control of herself once again. She pulled herself together and stood up regaining her confidence a little bit at a time. By that time the Jedi had been pushed into the center and was surrounded by battle droids.

Count Dooku lifts his hand. The droids lower their weapons. The Count calls out to the Jedi. **  
**"Master Windu!" Dooku called out. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." He pauses briefly. "Surrender...and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku." Mace stated.

"I would rather die than allow you to destroy my honor anymore!" Dark Night practically spat. **  
**"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed." Dooku said directing his attention towards Mace alone.  
The droids raise their weapons. Anakin and Padme clasps hands tightly. Count Dooku raises his hand to give the order to fire. Padme looks up suddenly yells… "Look!"  
Above, six Gunships are descending fast through the open area in the arena ceiling. They land in a cluster around the handful of Jedi. Clone Troopers spill out and start firing at the droids. There is a hellstorm of laserfire that bounces off the laser shields created by the Gunships. Yoda appears at the door of one of the Gunships. **  
**"Come on... hurry! Hurry!" Yoda said.


	6. Chapter 6

After the gunships landed, the remaining Jedi boarded and they headed out of the arena. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Dark Night and Padme are at the open sides of the Gunship. Clones fire down at the droids below. The Gunship slows, circling over a droid gun-emplacement. It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near miss. It lurches violently. **  
**"Hold on! Look over there…" Obi-Wan said pointing.  
Through the other side of the Gunship, they see a Geonosian Speeder racing past. In the open cockpit is the unmistakable figure of Count Dooku. **  
**"It's Dooku, go after him!" Anakin ordered.  
The pilot starts to comply, but... there is a huge blast, the ship lurches on its side, and Padme tumbles out.  
"Padme!" Anakin yells.

Anakin stares down in horror as Padme hits the ground below.  
"Put the ship down! Down!" Anakin ordered. **  
**"No! Forget her. We have to go after Dooku." Obi-Wan said. **  
**"No we're not! Land this ship!" Anakin continued. **  
**"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. We've got a job to do." Obi-Wan said.  
Below, Padme hauls herself to her feet and waves for them to go after Dooku. **  
**"I don't care!.. Go back." Anakin said. **  
**"Anakin! She's all right! Look."

"That's it! I'll take of it!" Dark Night states as she walks to the edge. She turns to face Anakin and Obi-Wan does a little salute with her index and middle finger on her left hand then jumps out of the ship and lands gracefully on her feet down below.  
On the ground, Padme and Dark Night look up at the Gunship as it speeds away after Count Dooku.

"Padme! Are you alright?" Dark Night said racing over to her as a clone comes after her as well.

"Don't act like you don't know." Padme said towards Dark Night.

"Are you alright Senator?" The clone asked.

Padme demanded that the clone gather as many troops as he could and get a gunship to head after Dooku. The two raced after Dooku. As soon as the ship reached the platform Dark Night ran out of the ship and into the building. When she got in there Obi-Wan and Anakin had been taken down by Dooku and Master Yoda was trying to move a pillar from over the two. Dark Night noticed Dooku's ship starting to leave. She used the force to attempt to keep the ship from leaving. As she did this she was pulled by the ship until she lost strength and fell to the floor. The amount if magic she had used earlier clearly had taken its toll on her as she was not able to stay focused long enough to hold the ship. Laying with her stomach on the ground and her forearms supporting her shoulders on the ground.

"No!" She said quietly.

Padme runs to Anakin and throws her arms around him. Anakin is barely able to stand up.

A Clone Captain marches up to Yoda, stops, and salutes. Dark Night rises to her feet and everyone heads back to Coruscant.

Master Yoda and Master Windu come to announce to Dark Night that she is now a Jedi Master and that, by request of Queen Azara, she also has a seat on the Jedi council. Even though Dark Night has some strong feelings against Mace now, she she still barley standings in a room with him. Master Yoda asked that Dark Night head off the her home planet for some time to rest after the events of earlier. Dark Night heads back to Naboo with Anakin and Padme and she secretly witnesses their wedding.


End file.
